


Anxiety (in my Blood)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [16]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety, Blood, Drunkenness, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hospitals, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: John puts his hand through a window. Brian helps.





	Anxiety (in my Blood)

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post!

John doesn’t remember when he hurt his hand. He can assume injury is caused by the shattered window and blood-flecked shards that his hand went through the window. Why is the lost somewhere near the when.

Although he’s losing a fair amount of blood. His thoughts are still muddled from the alcohol he indulged in. He’s too shaky to stand. It’s not good, and he figures that he needs to go to the hospital and get stitches. Or just stop the blood, he doesn’t really trust his judgment at the moment.

He grabs a shirt from the bed. It’s so much fabric that he has no doubt that it’s Brian. Which means that he probably broke Brian’s window. Oops. John wraps the fabric around his arm. It hurts, but it’s supposed to help.

Some minutes later, the door opens. He looks up and sports a familiar lanky giant.

“I ruined your shirt,” he slurs.

“Fuck!” Brian jumps, “John? The hell?”

John sways.

“Why is my window broken?”

He raises his shirt-wrapped arm. Brian’s face twists.

“What?”

“Ruined your shirt,” he does feel bad about it.

Brian comes closer and kneels next to John. Gentle he takes the injured and unwraps the shirt. John hisses as some of the tackiness of dried blood pulls on his skin.

“There’s so much blood. Christ. What’d you do John?”

John sways into Brian’s chest. Brian rewraps the shirt.

“Okay. Hospital.”

“Yeah.”

Brian stands without letting John hit the floor. Then by grabbing his good arm, Brian helps him stand. They stagger down the steps. John nearly causes Brian to fall. It sounds like the party is wrapping up. With some talent and a lot of luck, they get down the steps of the landing.

They steal the waiting taxi.

“Brian, it’s rude.”

“Bleeding out in my room is rude.”

_Fair._

Brian puts pressure on the arm. John is barely aware of the trip despite the pain and Brian’s constant cursing.

“Oh, it’s soaking through the shirt,” Brian mumbles.

John hums and falls asleep.

He wakes up when they arrive at the hospital. Brian pays the driver and runs to the other side of the car. Carefully he tugs john from the seat. The A&E room is mostly empty. At least the press won’t catch the story yet.

Triage was done quickly, John is mostly following Brian and the staff. He still doesn’t know why he put his hand through the window and he can tell that staff is unsure about that answer and Brian is worried about it. Not that John can blame them, especially now that he can see the damage done.

“I hope it heals quickly,” Brian stays with him swapping between comfort and insults, “you won’t be able to play. We’ll be further behind on the album.”

John shrugs, “it’s going to be late either way.”

He’s spared the lecture by the doctor arriving.

“Mr. Deacon, how are you feeling?”

“Drunk.”

The doctor laughs, “mind if I take a look at that arm of yours?”

John lifts it. A few splotches of red have seeped through the bandages. Quickly the gauze is unwound.

“You’ll need stitches, but it looks clean otherwise.”

“How long until I can play bass?”

Brian does have a point with the album problem. Not that John isn’t going to say that though.

“Not until your stitches are removed, two weeks at minimum.”

John pouts.

Another nurse comes in and numbs the area before she picks up a needle. Brian holds his uninjured hand. John turns his head and stares at the far wall. His stomach turns at the feeling of his skin being tugged back together.

“There you go. Almost done, John.”

Brian has said they’re almost done about six times. Except that this time he hears a snip of scissors.

“19,” the nurse says, “not bad. I thought it would take more, but you’ve managed to make it relatively straight.”

John glances down at his arm. It doesn’t look as horrifying as he thought it would. They’re quickly covered with gauze.

“We’re wrapping it tonight for any seepage, but otherwise only wrap it if you feel like you’ll get it dirty or wet.”

“He will,” Brian assures.

It’s good to have friends like Brian, the type that is responsible even while drunk.

“Did you tell Roger? Or Freddie?”

“I was preoccupied with you bleeding out. They’d just cause a freak out in public.”

John laughs, he imagines Freddie running around the A&E panicking even though everything is under control. Roger would probably be flirting with the nurses while superstitiously taking mental notes on the care.

He knows when he does remember why he pushed his hand through the window, he’ll have them to lean back on.

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts and comments below. Or come talk to me on tumblr.


End file.
